piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New administrators and lords wanted!
I've noticed that all our administrators are either retired, missing, on Hiatus or have not contributed for months. Because of this, the stuff nominated for deletion is still there, nobody changes the message box, and in case a vandal will appear, nobody will be able to block him. And as to our Brethren Court, it's nearly the same. Out of the 5 current Lords, I'm the only one who still contributes here, and I cannot review all the FA nominations alone. So if there is anybody who is interested in becoming Administrator and/or Pirate Lord, please write here, we need you urgently! El Chupacabra 13:13, 16 September 2008 (UTC) : Me!--Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 18:00, 16 September 2008 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea I'm coming out of retirement! If you want me to be an Admin I will do it gladly. I think it would be better I did it rather than someone less expereinced. If you check the stats table you will see I'm the biggest active contributer. –K.A.J•T• • • 07:38, 17 September 2008 (UTC) ::Hi, nice to have you back, Master KAJ. However, I think 2 admins are better then one, so I'll nominate both of you. El Chupacabra 12:55, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :hey, i might not be incredibly expirienced but i've always looked to this wiki with respect and have tried to keep certain articles acurate and would be honored to play a bigger part.Captain McSilver 02:43, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::Well, what do you exactly want to be? Administrator, Pirate Lord or both? El Chupacabra 09:29, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::both if possible Captain McSilver 21:06, 22 September 2008 (UTC) OK, now we have some nominations and some users have voted for them, but how can we appoint the administrators? We must contact anybody with Bureaucrate rights. And what is with the Brethren Court? When can the nominations be considered successful? El Chupacabra 13:36, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Somebody with Bureaucrate powers needs to be notified of the on going nominations, I'd suggest speaking to Angela. As for the Brethren Court, all the Lords need to cast their votes. This includes Kwenn, which is why myself and Lord Cutler Beckett wanted the remove his Lordship, because with him still a Lord we can't make any promotions etc without his vote which is difficult as he hasn't been here for many months. –K.A.J•T• • • 07:00, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Oh, that's a problem. Apart from Kwenn, Lord Cutler Beckett and Wanderingshadow are also missing, and how can we remove Kwenn's title or vote any new Lord without them? We need some new rule for the case more than one Lord leaves. El Chupacabra 13:36, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Well, if you change your vote in favour of Kwenn's Lordship being removed that gives us a supermajority rulling. Which means Kwenn will no longer be a Lord and will no longer have a vote on Brethren matters. Next Angela needs to be contacted, I know you meant well but I seriously don't think either Usok or Cpt McSilver have enough expeirence to be Administrators. If we made everyboady and Admin because they asked, the wiki would be plunged into anarchy. I'm sure there intentions are good, but a serious show of comitment is required first. In fact if you read the guidlines for admin nominations you will see that neither candidates fufill any of them, therfore there nominations must be removed I'm afraid. And finally I'd suggest that the few remaining Lords nominate a Pirate King to act as the temporay leader until the Admin nominations are complete, just to give the community a sense of order and unity. At lest there is some good news...PotC 4! Huzzah! –K.A.J•T• • • 14:03, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, I'll remove my vote and nminate the other two for title removal (If any of them will return, We can give them the titles back. As to the Administrators: I agree with youon Cpt. McSilver, he really has no major article contributions and therefore doesn't fulfil the criteria. However, Uskok made a lot of contributions, and I think 2 admins are better then only one, since you are not here every single day for 24 hours. However, Two administrators are enough, and since nobody else has asked, we should consider this topic closed and not nominate any new administrators until one of you leaves or our wiikia grews much larger. El Chupacabra 14:19, 2 October 2008 (UTC) First, I'm not new on wikipedia: I'm user on croatian wiki for several years (My userpage) and my biggest success there is article about pirates (Pirati/Pirates). Second, I've come here to help and contribute, and only reason why my contributions are not big is my low knowledge of english language. I dont want to create articles which are grammaticaly incorrect. Third, I was here when almost all other registered users have left this wiki, when only registered users who was active in contribution was Charle88 and me. I dont want to insult anybody, but that is true. So, I want to help this wiki to survive and expand. If anybody thinks that I'm not good enough to be Administrator or Pirate Lord; all right; I will withdraw my request for any of that positions. --Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 16:19, 2 October 2008 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea It's fine for you to be a Pirate Lord, but we do have a set of requirements for users wishing to be Administrators, which unfortunately you do not fufill at the moment. This doesn't mean you can never be an Admin, just not right now. Also I understand you are regular contributor on Wikipedia, but as far as being a potential Admin is concerned you will be judged by your contributions here, a user must also have been contributing requarly for at least six months. It's nothing against you but we do have policys wich we have to enforce. –K.A.J•T• • • 17:37, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Also this is not intended as a racist remark so please do not take it as sutch, but an Administrators primary duty is too correct the mistakes of other users and make flawless edits themselves, so I'm afraid a thorough knowledge of the English language is a basic requirement. –K.A.J•T• • • 18:07, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I'll admit youre right, i really don't have enough expirience to be an aministrater. But i have always wished to make sure our knowledge and understanding of the Pirates universe is as accurate as possible, so if I could help approve featured articles I think that i could be a good asset to the wiki. But again i relize that i don't have much expirience and that is the reason that i don't contribute much. But if the wiki sees fit that it wouldn't be worth it for me to be either an admin or a Lord then i will step down. Captain McSilver 21:54, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Yeah guys, my life is kinda hectic so i wont be on much so take me off all nominations pleaseCaptain McSilver 02:58, 19 October 2008 (UTC)